Hands Down
by Nyuu D
Summary: Dois anos depois da separação do bando do Chapéu de Palha, Sanji retorna ao arquipélago de Sabaody um pouquinho... Diferente. Não que tenha sido por opção. :: ZoSan, yaoi, oneshot. Contém spoilers da nova fase do mangá.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Contém spoilers do mangá!  
>Alguns fatos foram alterados para o bom andamento da história.<p>

Eu ia dividir a fic em dois capítulos porque tá longa, mas não tinha um ponto para cortá-la. Então... Fica assim mesmo RSRS

Só pra localizar um pouco antes da leitura, o Sanji retorna de Sabaody como MULHER nesta fic. Mas, calma. Sem pânico. Tudo se resolve de algum jeito. ;D  
>A fanfic é yaoi. Eu a caracterizo assim porque, mesmo o Sanji estando em corpo de mulher, o Zoro ainda o enxerga como o Sanji homem, preso em um corpo feminino.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro não achou que ele seria o primeiro a chegar a Sabaody, mas, quem poderia imaginar?<p>

Tudo bem, ele teve ajuda, mas não precisava comentar isso com ninguém. Pelo menos, não a princípio. No meio tempo, ele poderia apenas dar uma volta pelo Arquipélago, ver se achava alguém. Isso porque, visivelmente, ele não conseguiria chegar sozinho ao Thousand Sunny, agora que Perona havia o deixado por ali.

Enquanto ele andava, entretanto, ouviu algumas exclamações de ódio ali por perto. Parecia de uma mulher irritada, o que o fez pensar que, talvez, ela precisasse de ajuda. Talvez; pelo jeito como falava palavrões e mandava o "desgraçado deixá-_lo_ em paz"... Devia ter algo errado.

Porque a voz era feminina. E quando ele encontrou de onde vinha, seus olhos captaram um punhado de cabelos dourados muito compridos e ondulados, presos num rabo de cavalo que só terminava na altura da cintura. Aliás, a cintura estava pouquíssimo marcada, porque a mulher usava roupas meio grandes demais para seu corpo curvilíneo.

Zoro ficou olhando.

– Já falei que não estou interessado em você, seu porco! Não me faça te dar uma surra.

– E o que uma moça como você poderia fazer contra mim? – Retrucou o homem, que aparentava ser consideravelmente mais forte que a loira. Ela fechou os punhos, disse um palavrão bem desagradável e girou em volta do próprio corpo, erguendo a perna e acertando um chute no rosto do indivíduo.

Tudo bem até aí. Em termos. O problema maior foi que Zoro viu muito claramente as sobrancelhas enroladinhas e o cigarro pendurado na boca...

– Santo Deus do céu – chamou Zoro, embora sequer acreditasse em Deus. – Cook?

Só podia. Era ele mesmo. A boca-suja, as sobrancelhas enroladas e os chutes do demônio—era Sanji, em carne, osso e... Muita carne...

Espera. Pode parar.

– Cook! – Gritou Zoro. Sanji virou-se para ver se era com ele mesmo que estavam falando, e quando viu seu nakama, não pôde evitar deixar os olhos crescerem de forma que jamais imaginou.

Ficou em choque na hora, porque não achou que a primeira pessoa que iria encontrar fosse ser justamente Zoro. Ele pretendia achar alguém mais confiável, que pudesse ajudá-lo sem maiores problemas, como talvez Franky... Ou até mesmo uma das meninas – embora isso fosse ser _muito_ constrangedor. Robin provavelmente não faria piadinhas com seu estado.

Sanji ainda não podia acreditar que seu corpo havia sido transformado no de uma mulher.

Mas, achar Zoro logo de cara... Parecia que seu azar jamais tinha hora para terminar.

– Que porra é essa, cook? – Zoro foi chegando perto. Sanji pensou imediatamente em correr para longe, mas isso parecia fora de cogitação. O espadachim provavelmente lhe seguiria. E ele não queria chamar atenção.

Tirando a parte de chutar um cara no rosto. Mas, ele estava lhe passando cantadas—veja só, que absurdo! Ele sabia que era bonito, e que era uma mulher bonita também, mas essa _não_ era a natureza dele. E Sanji tinha que encontrar um jeito de voltar ao seu corpo de antes.

– Zoro. Por que justo você? – Choramingou. – Eu passei por muitas coisas...

– Passou por uma cirurgia?

Sanji avançou para cima de Zoro, mas recuou. Sem motivo específico.

– Olha aqui, eu estava no inferno. Tão inferno que encontrei um maluco que me transformou _nisso_, e agora eu tenho que voltar ao normal. Pretendia achar outro pra me ajudar, mas vai ter que ser você. – Sanji deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se de Zoro. E dessa vez, quem recuou foi o espadachim. – E se abrir a boca sobre isso para alguém, eu juro que te mato.

Zoro arfou um pouco. Não foi de propósito. Sanji não estava com o rosto maquiado, tampouco com roupas provocantes. As calças eram largas, estava com um sapato social masculino e a camisa amarela também era grande. Porém, a diferença na estrutura do corpo era muito visível. Os seios salientavam-se, erguendo o tecido da camisa e acinturando a peça ao corpo cheio de curvas. Os traços do rosto estavam delicados e o olho esquerdo, que agora estava à mostra, brilhava num azul escuro com cílios grossos e pretos.

Ah, não brinca? Ele estava atraído pelo cozinheiro na versão feminina?

– Tá olhando o quê, marimo idiota? – Sanji esbravejou, já que não recebeu resposta de Zoro. – Não sou pro seu bico!

O espadachim não contestou, mas isso foi apenas porque não sabia o que dizer.

Ele nunca havia encostado em Sanji, embora já tivesse sentido vontade. Zoro tinha consciência de que possuía determinados sentimentos confusos a respeito do cozinheiro, porém, eles envolviam Sanji em sua forma original. Quer dizer: com cabelo curto, corpo de homem, voz de homem, pêlos no rosto e outros pequenos detalhes.

– Do que você tá falando, seu idiota? – Zoro defendeu-se, fazendo um gesto de desdém com a mão.

– Só falta babar. – Sanji pôs o cigarro na boca e tragou, assoprando um instante depois. Uma risadinha de deboche escapou de seus lábios.

– Não sentiu saudade?

– Não! – Gritou o cozinheiro com uma voz estridente.

Zoro sorriu.

– Nem tem curiosidade? – Ele deu um passo para frente. Sanji andou para trás e sentiu o rosto esquentar. – De saber como seria?

Zoro sentiu que ficou constrangido só de olhar para o rosto vermelho de um Sanji... Mulher.

Nem dava para comparar. Era como conversar com outra pessoa, exceto que o linguajar era idêntico.

– Nunca, seu tarado desgraçado.

Zoro não respondeu, porque estava muito ocupado olhando os seios embaixo da camisa. Deviam estar num sutiã. Será? Ele tombou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, como se isso fosse subitamente lhe permitir olhar por através da roupa de Sanji.

O cozinheiro se irritou e na mesma hora ergueu a perna para acertar um chute em Zoro, mas ele defendeu-se numa fração de segundo, fazendo-o girar de volta para o mesmo lugar de antes num impulso contra sua perna.

Sanji parou com os pés firmes no chão e olhou para Zoro, cujo olho restante erguia-se para seu rosto novamente.

– Parece que esse tempo longe fez bem pra você, cook.

Certo.

Sanji perdeu a paciência de vez e decidiu que não iria desistir até que afundasse o pé no focinho daquele dinossauro verde.

Eles engajaram-se numa briga física, que sempre foi cotidiana dentro do navio. Porém, para Sanji, lutar no corpo de mulher era muito diferente. Chutes rápidos não eram difíceis, ainda mais para defender-se de imbecis como aquele de antes. Porém, lutar contra Zoro não era tão fácil assim com a estrutura do corpo diferente. Os peitos atrapalhavam, o cabelo incomodava, e parecia que o alcance de suas pernas havia diminuído.

Já Zoro estava muito mais forte, mais ágil e não teve muitas dificuldades em derrubar Sanji no chão e imobilizá-lo.

– Sai de cima de mim – Sanji grunhiu, o cigarro ainda preso nos dentes. – Sai! – Insistiu.

Zoro não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo; no fato de que estava mesmo atraído por Sanji naquele estado. Talvez fosse o tempo separados. Era uma justificativa, embora não fosse o suficiente. Zoro gostava do cozinheiro do jeito antigo mesmo, por que raios haveria de se interessar pela versão feminina dele?

Que, tanto quanto a masculina, tinha seu "quê" de intragável.

Sanji continuou praguejando feito um maníaco, aquela voz estridente nada característica que saía em forma de guinchos.

Parecia uma mulher histérica.

Zoro havia se esquecido que estava no meio de um centro comercial do arquipélago de Sabaody. Apenas lembrou-se disso quando um homem apareceu e interveio na briga, falando um monte de barbaridades para ele sobre, como era um absurdo que um marmanjo do tamanho dele estivesse machucando uma pobre mulher como aquela.

_Pobre mulher_, pensou Zoro com uma carranca enorme. _Vai sonhando._

– Não se meta – disse em seguida na direção do fulano, após ele ajudar Sanji a se levantar.

– Por aqui, não achamos certo um homem bater numa mulher desse jeito. – Foi dizendo o sujeito, estralando os dedos. Zoro não se intimidou e pôs a mão numa das katanas. – Que tal brigar com alguém do seu tamanho?

Um instante antes dos dois avançarem um no outro, Sanji gritou para que parassem.

– Não – ele disse, e pigarreou em seguida. – Não precisa se incomodar, senhor. Eu posso muito bem lidar com ele.

– Mas ele—

– Não precisa se incomodar – repetiu, num tom mais manso. O homem ficou em silêncio, parecendo constrangido, enquanto Zoro trincava os dentes.

Era o mesmo maldito cozinheiro de sempre, só mudava mesmo o que tinha no meio das pernas.

– Vamos, Zoro – Sanji ofereceu a mão para o espadachim. – Não vamos brigar.

Zoro apertou as sobrancelhas, achando aquela atitude muito suspeita. Porém, acabou pegando na mão do cozinheiro e ele foi o puxando para longe do homem após agradecer (cinicamente) pela preocupação. Zoro o seguiu, sentindo-se constrangido com aquela situação.

– O que está fazendo?

– Não quero me meter em confusão com algum sujeito do arquipélago e acabar encontrando mais alguém do bando. – Sanji continuou puxando Zoro, passando pelas pessoas rapidamente.

– O que podemos fazer pra te trazer de volta ao normal?

– Eu tenho que encontrar o Emporio Ivankov, é o tal do rei dos okamas. Rainha, sei lá. – Explicou Sanji. – Ele partiu para Sabaody pouco antes de mim. Deve estar aqui, ainda. E é amigo do Luffy, esteve com ele na guerra, acho que você chegou a ler no jornal – continuou, parando um instante de andar para ver se estava indo para o lugar certo. Zoro não fazia ideia de qual seria o destino, embora duvidasse que Sanji também soubesse. – Acho que vou acabar precisando encontrar o Luffy também, pra convencer o maldito a me transformar em homem de volta.

– Hum, parece um bom plano. – Zoro assentiu com a cabeça, sem ter uma ideia melhor.

Sanji começou a andar por ruas que estavam mais vazias que as em que estavam anteriormente. Zoro deu umas olhadas em volta, parecia um local mais residencial, e por consequência, menos movimentado. Havia crianças na rua e poucas pessoas fora das casas.

– Onde estamos indo?

– Quieto. – Sanji começou a andar mais rápido.

Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas havia algo esquentando seu corpo...

Está certo, ele sabia sim o que era. E não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo—ou que estava realmente cogitando a possibilidade de, quem sabe, talvez, por ventura, deixar Zoro encostar em seu corpo de mulher.

Talvez estivesse apenas curioso para saber qual a sensação estando num corpo feminino, ou quem sabe fossem apenas aqueles desejos reprimidos que sentia por Zoro quando ainda estava em seu corpo de homem.

Devia ser um pouco dos dois. Mas, pelo menos, agora tinha uma boa desculpa. Não tão boa, mas suficiente.

Claro que nenhum dos dois sequer imaginava que tipo de pensamentos o outro tinha, mas no fim das contas, não eram tão diferentes. Nunca foram.

– Por que raios o cara estaria nesse lugar? Ele deve estar num local mais movimentado, andando por aí. Aqui parece que só tem famílias.

– Não estou procurando ele no momento.

– Tá fazendo o quê? – Zoro puxou a mão para longe, fazendo Sanji parar de andar.

Sanji virou-se para olhar o espadachim e eles se encararam. Por um longo instante, pareceu mais do que realmente foi. E Zoro reparou que o rosto do cozinheiro começava a ficar vermelho mais uma vez. Céus, era uma facada. Ele estava tão lindo. Tão linda. Sabe-se lá o quê.

Se bem que, naquele momento, Zoro não estava mais tão preocupado com que corpo Sanji possuía, mas sim, com o fato de que era Sanji.

– Estou com calor – disse o loiro de repente, começando a desabotoar a camisa.

– O quê? – Zoro horrorizou-se quando o decote começou a aumentar; tomou os pulsos de Sanji e puxou-os para longe da camisa, impedindo-o de continuar com a palhaçada. – Você não disse que não era pro meu bico, não?

– Eu disse – Sanji grunhiu, desconfortável com a voz aguda. – Mas eu não estou acostumado com esse corpo e tem alguma coisa... – Ele mexeu os ombros. – Alguma coisa me incomodando muito.

Zoro mexeu a cabeça, uma expressão corporal clara de incredulidade.

– Eu não sei se é o que eu estou pensando – continuou o cozinheiro, assoprando uma golfada de ar. – Mas se for, você que vai ter que dar um jeito.

– Como é?

Sanji esfregou o rosto. Zoro não podia ser tão burro assim. Ele devia estar fingindo, esperando que tudo fosse dito de uma vez, sem subjetividade alguma. Sanji queria que ele entendesse sem ter que explicar, mas provavelmente não daria certo.

Não podia ficar com mais vergonha do que estava naquele momento...

Mentira, podia sim. Se falasse o que estava pensando, Sanji provavelmente ia _morrer_ de vergonha.

– Bem, ao que tudo indica e de acordo com meus conhecimentos básicos a respeito do corpo feminino – Sanji foi falando, tentando ser o mais cético possível, como se estivesse dando uma palestra a respeito do assunto. – Eu acho que estou excitado.

Zoro jogou o corpo para trás e arregalou os olhos, horrorizado mais uma vez.

– E eu que tenho que dar um jeito nisso?

– Você que começou!

– O quê? – Exclamou, indignado. – Eu não fiz nada!

– Fez sim – Sanji sentia o rosto arder. – Me jogando no chão daquele jeito.

– Masoquista?

– Cala a boca e vem comigo. – Sanji pôs-se a arrastá-lo novamente. Zoro tentou evitá-lo, mas não deu certo. Aliás, ele nem sabia se queria mesmo fazer isso. Porque ficou subitamente excitado também, o que não era um bom sinal. Nem um pouco. Na verdade, Era o fim dos tempos, uma catástrofe de proporções colossais.

Tudo bem ficar excitado com Sanji homem, já havia ficado uma ou outra vez, pensando nele, mas... Sanji mulher...

Ah, que confusão.

Sanji continuou andando e eles saíram daquele local, indo parar num outro tipo de doca do arquipélago. Aquele era turístico, Zoro lembrava-se de ter estado lá em algum momento, dois anos antes.

Um pouco depois, Sanji entrou num hotel.

– Tá brincando, cook?

– Cale-se. – Sanji parou na frente do balcão de atendimento e perguntou se havia um quarto vago. O atendente encarou os dois com uma expressão desconfiada. – Algum quarto disponível?

– De casal? – Ele começou a mexer no livro de hospedagem. Zoro dirigiu os olhos para outro canto qualquer, enquanto Sanji (como sempre) tinha que resolver todos os problemas. Espadachim inútil.

– Sim.

Dizer aquilo era bem estranho, mas, fazer o quê...

– Quarto 22, o pagamento é adiantado.

– Você paga. – Sanji tomou a chave da mão do atendente e começou a correr escada acima.

Zoro sequer teve tempo de discutir. O homem do balcão o olhou seriamente, depois ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, rindo discretamente enquanto Zoro tirava a carteira do bolso. – Mulher difícil a sua, hein, amigo?

– Um pouco – resmungou Zoro, dando o dinheiro ao homem. Ele agradeceu e disse que a partir do meio-dia seria cobrada uma nova diária, havia café da manhã incluso e...

Zoro já havia saído no meio da explicação. Subiu as escadas do hotel até o segundo andar e caminhou pelo corredor, procurando o quarto 22. Demorou um pouco, mas achou. Foi abrindo a porta, que havia sido deixada aberta previamente por Sanji.

O cozinheiro estava parado na frente do espelho que ficava preso ao armário do quarto, puxando a camisa para trás de forma a deixar o tecido justo na cintura. Zoro fechou a porta, chamando a atenção de Sanji. Ele soltou a camisa e virou-se para olhar o nakama, que tirava as espadas do quadril.

Cruzou os braços, ajeitando-os embaixo dos seios. Respirou fundo e assoprou, voltando a ficar ligeiramente incerto. Não que não quisesse tocar Zoro, ou ser tocado por ele, estava apenas inseguro, mesmo.

– Antes, eu vou fazer uma pergunta – Sanji começou, impedindo Zoro de continuar avançando. – Sua resposta é muito relevante agora.

– Vou tentar ser sincero.

– Você também faria isso caso eu não estivesse num corpo de mulher?

O espadachim ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enviesadas. Mas aquela pergunta era muito mais simples do que ele imaginou.

– Hum – fez Zoro, ficando em silêncio um instante. – Acho até que seria muito mais fácil.

Sanji crispou os lábios tal como uma criança contrariada, embora aquela fosse mais ou menos a resposta que queria ouvir. Mas, foi espontâneo.

Zoro ficou olhando, quieto, por uns segundos antes de voltar a manifestar-se.

– Ainda quer?

– Não sabia que era tão gentil.

– Você é uma mulher agora, e uma mulher que pode me dar um chute na boca – acrescentou. – Melhor não irritar, agora você tem uns hormônios diferentes, né? – Zoro deu um sorrisinho irônico e Sanji...

Ficou irritado, é lógico.

– Vem cá – Zoro deu longas passadas para frente e tomou coragem suficiente para puxar o corpo de Sanji com seus braços, apertando os seios contra seu peito.

Deus, era estranho. Estranho de verdade, agora que estava tão perto. Que podia sentir a curva da cintura. Quando que ia imaginar que seu primeiro contato direto com Sanji seria daquela maneira... Jamais.

Mas, ainda estava estranhamente atraído pela figura feminina de Sanji, que ergueu os braços aos seus ombros, passando a ponta dos dedos suavemente pelos músculos rijos das costas. Zoro respirou devagar, nervoso. O cozinheiro continuava basicamente de sua altura, poucos centímetros menor, mas parecia mais fragilizado.

Sanji ergueu um tantinho a cabeça e sentiu o nariz roçar no do espadachim, o que imediatamente os atraiu para um beijo furioso.

Zoro apertou mais o corpo de Sanji contra o seu. A língua foi passeando por dentro da boca do cozinheiro, e quando o beijo interrompia-se por segundos, espontaneamente, ele lambia a boca e mordia os lábios de Sanji, puxando-os de leve antes de retomar o beijo ruidoso.

Isso porque Sanji arfava nervosamente vez ou outra, ficando cada vez mais excitado com a pressão do peito de Zoro contra os seios, e a força com a qual as mãos do espadachim desciam pelo corpo curvilíneo e nada familiar, mas que arrebatava todas as sensações como se realmente lhe pertencesse.

Zoro foi traçando uma trilha de beijos desde a boca de Sanji até o pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo a pele macia. Ergueu a mão até a cabeça loira e enfiou a mão por dentro do rabo-de-cavalo, destruindo-o em questão de segundos. Eles cambalearam um pouco, para trás e para frente, enquanto Zoro voltava a juntar as bocas e, depois, jogava seu peso contra Sanji para derrubá-lo na cama.

O espadachim ergueu o corpo com os braços e Sanji grunhiu, com calor e atormentado com o fato de que a excitação que sentia era um pouco diferente, embora os pontos erógenos não parecessem assim tão distintos. Ainda tinha uma fraqueza quando pegavam em seus cabelos, ou quando sentia lábios em seu pescoço. Ele pôs as mãos contra os seios e apertou, ergueu as pernas para agarrar Zoro com elas e começou a desabotoar a camisa amarela.

Zoro parou tudo o que estava fazendo e deixou que Sanji tirasse a peça de roupa do corpo. Ele deitou-se novamente e jogou a franja para trás. Zoro usou a mão para afastá-la mais e encarou os olhos azuis, sorrindo diante das sobrancelhas enroladinhas.

Não demorou muito tempo com o contato visual, logo baixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto contra os seios fartos do corpo feminino de Sanji, apertando-os com uma das mãos e baixando a outra até o meio de suas pernas, friccionando os dedos por cima da calça. Sanji fez menção de fechar os joelhos, embora estivesse com as pernas em volta do corpo alheio, e gemeu assustado.

Quer dizer, o cozinheiro tinha quase certeza que estava mentalmente preparado para isso, mas obviamente não era tão simples assim.

Sanji fechou os punhos e começou a bater nas costas de Zoro à medida que ele esfregava a mão contra seu sexo. Suas reações eram confusas, porque não sabia se estava atormentado com aquilo, ou simplesmente gostando e sentindo-se incapaz de extravasar suas sensações de uma forma não-violenta.

Zoro voltou com o corpo para cima a fim de beijá-lo; pôs-se entre as pernas de Sanji novamente, esfregando a ereção contra ele, as mãos apertando os seios e a boca tremendamente ocupada com um beijo displicente. Sanji gemeu, mexendo os quadris. As unhas, por dentro da roupa do espadachim, arranhando-lhe as costas com força demais.

Porém, por mais que Zoro estivesse gostando do rumo que as coisas tomavam (pelo menos em questões físicas), algo dentro dele dizia que aquilo não estava exatamente certo.

É claro que Sanji seria Sanji, independente do corpo que ele assumisse. Mas Zoro sempre gostou e quis o cozinheiro em seu corpo original. De homem. Daquele jeito, mesmo. Era conveniente que ele fosse mulher, teoricamente sua confusão mental deveria ser menor dessa forma. Porém, o fato de Sanji não estar com seu gênero de nascença, era ainda mais confuso do que estar interessado num homem.

Quanto mais um como Sanji.

Zoro apertou as sobrancelhas com força porque o beijo havia se interrompido e Sanji mordia de leve sua orelha, passando a língua nas cavidades, subindo um arrepio violento na espinha.

– Cook – Zoro sussurrou, e Sanji fez um murmúrio manhoso em resposta. – Cook, para. Não tá certo isso – insistiu, porque o cozinheiro não parecia com tanta vontade de parar o que estava fazendo quanto ele. Então, tinha que ser mais incisivo. Sanji baixou a cabeça novamente para o colchão e o encarou com seu rosto vermelho, os lábios úmidos e separados em busca de mais ar para seus pulmões.

– Não faz essa cara! – Zoro corou e praticamente se jogou para trás, afastando-se rapidamente. Sanji ergueu-se nos cotovelos e olhou confuso enquanto o espadachim andava de um lado para o outro, respirando fundo e batendo no peito nu com a mão.

– Qual o problema?

Zoro espiou por cima dos ombros, tentando não olhar para os seios expostos. Mas, era meio difícil. Voltou a olhar para a parede, ordenando que Sanji se cobrisse.

O cozinheiro olhou para baixo, percebendo o problema, e pôs a camisa por cima do corpo. Ergueu-se mais e sentou na beirada do colchão, vestindo a peça em seguida.

– Zoro, o que foi?

– Não quero. – Zoro esfregou os lábios. – Não quero você assim.

– O QUÊ? – Sanji gritou, ofendido. Depois, reprimiu-se, tapando a boca, percebendo que estava sendo histérico à toa. Zoro havia dito que não o queria _assim_. Assim, mulher. Não que jamais iria querer.

O espadachim não se manifestou quanto ao berro, visto que não houve recorrência. Sanji levantou-se rapidamente e respirou fundo. Ainda não estava exatamente satisfeito com a situação toda, mas talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim. Não fazia sentido que eles se envolvessem daquela maneira.

Podia até ser bom, mas Sanji _definitivamente_ não seria mulher para sempre.

– Então vamos procurar o Ivankov. – O cozinheiro fechou os botões da camisa apropriadamente, e depois, acendeu um cigarro. Zoro o olhou por cima do ombro novamente. Ele ainda não estava recuperado. – E convencê-lo a me transformar de volta. E o Luffy, de preferência.

Zoro respirou devagar enquanto Sanji erguia as mãos para arrumar o rabo-de-cavalo nos longos fios dourados. Ele teve um pouco de dificuldade, mas logo os segurou num coque mal feito. Assoprou a fumaça na direção de seu reflexo no espelho e espiou Zoro por ali, vendo-o pegar suas katanas, que estavam encostadas na parede.

– Eu vou enlouquecer se ficar assim para sempre – Sanji disse num tom baixo e preocupado. – Não nasci para ser mulher.

– Por que ele fez isso?

Sanji ergueu os olhos e eles se encontraram com os de Zoro, que o fitava seriamente. Parecia mais calmo, agora. Estava muito sério. E visivelmente interessado. O cozinheiro desviou o olhar novamente, sendo incapaz de sustentar o contato visual por muito tempo.

Não estava em seus planos explicar a Zoro por que aquilo havia acontecido.

– Cook?

– Porque é um maldito. – Sanji disse simplesmente, tirando o cigarro da boca. – Bem... Vamos indo, agora que está recuperado.

Zoro observou o trajeto de Sanji até a porta. Aquela resposta não fora nada satisfatória, mas parecia improvável que o loiro fosse dizer alguma coisa agora. Talvez depois.

Eles andaram um bom tempo pelo arquipélago. Sanji não estava com a cabeça empinada como de costume. Aliás, ele andava meio encolhido, como se estivesse com medo de ser reconhecido. Zoro não opinou, mas ficava meio irritado quando o cozinheiro parecia esconder-se atrás de seu corpo a fim de que as pessoas a quem perguntavam sobre Ivankov não o reconhecessem, de jeito nenhum.

Quando finalmente conseguiram uma pista sobre Ivankov, coincidentemente a pista também os levava a Luffy e o bar de Shakky, um local imaginável desde o começo.

Tão logo chegaram lá, Sanji pediu para que Zoro entrasse antes e visse se os dois ainda estavam lá.

– Zoro! – Gritou Luffy ao ver o nakama, pulando nele na mesma hora. Zoro tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu. O capitão tagarelava sobre o quanto estava feliz em vê-lo, que queria encontrar o restante do bando, mas seu falatório foi interrompido quando o espadachim observou a figura de Ivankov sentada no balcão, rindo do que Luffy estava fazendo. Pelo que Sanji descrevera, só podia ser ele.

– Precisamos conversar – Zoro disse seriamente. Luffy pôs-se de pé sozinho e concordou em sair com ele do bar. Sabia que o rapaz não brincava com coisas sérias, e o tom dele era bem evidente.

– O que foi, Zoro?

– Cook.

Sanji apareceu de onde estava encostado, na parede lateral do bar. Luffy deu uma boa olhada nele, apertou os olhos e tombou a cabeça. De um lado, para o outro, um grande e maciço ponto de interrogação pairando no ar enquanto ele tentava decifrar que raios era aquilo, bem na sua frente.

– Sanji. – Luffy disse, indo de um lado para o outro em volta do cozinheiro. – Sanji! É você mesmo? Mas você mudou mais do que eu imaginava!

Sanji tascou-lhe um soco na cabeça.

O capitão gemeu de dor e levantou-se, massageando em cima do chapéu. – Poxa, não mudou tanto assim, pelo jeito... – Choramingou.

– Luffy! Foi aquela pessoa dentro do bar que me transformou em mulher, agora é sua responsabilidade como capitão convencê-lo a me fazer voltar ao normal!

– Ué – Luffy ficou confuso novamente. Zoro apenas olhava, de um para o outro, esperando o desfecho. – Por que o Iva-chan faria isso com você? Você pediu pra virar mulher?

– Lógico que não, idiota!

– Então você deve ter falado alguma coisa! – Luffy ajeitou o chapéu, convicto. – Iva-chan não faz essas coisas de graça, não.

Uma ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Zoro, e Sanji ficou todo vermelho.

– Vai me ajudar ou não, Luffy?

Ele soltou um suspiro. Claro que ia ajudar.

Mandou que os dois ficassem ali fora e entrou no bar, provavelmente para conversar com Ivankov. Zoro e Sanji obedeceram o capitão e ficaram parados na frente da porta, um encarando o outro, em completo e absoluto silêncio.

Pelo menos, por um tempo.

– Ele te transformou mesmo sem motivo nenhum?

Sanji desviou o olhar, mas não se mexeu. Franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a olhar Zoro.

Ou falava, ou Zoro ia ficar perguntando até descobrir. Ou até Ivankov aparecer ali e acabar tagarelando para que todo mundo ouvisse. Talvez fosse melhor o espadachim ouvir diretamente de sua boca.

– Falei para ele que eu estava apaixonado por uma pessoa – começou Sanji, concentrando-se em acender o cigarro na boca. – E que ele tem o mesmo sexo que eu, e que isso era vergonhoso. Então Deus devia estar me castigando ao me jogar naquela ilha cheia de travestis...

Zoro arregalou os olhos. Ficou catatônico na mesma hora.

Não era tão difícil imaginar quem era o tal sujeito do mesmo sexo ao qual Sanji se referia, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

A saliva desceu rasgando na garganta do espadachim, e quando ele foi abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa—o que quer que viesse, Ivankov abriu a porta num estrondo, esticando os braços curtinhos e direcionando seus olhos de gigantes cílios na direção de Sanji.

– Sanji-boy! – Falou ele, colocando as mãos na cintura em seguida. – Então quer dizer que não quer mais ser mulher?

– Eu nunca quis, seu maluco! – Guinchou Sanji.

– Não minta para mim, querido – Ivankov começou a andar de um lado para o outro. As pernas também eram curtas, mas ele era surpreendentemente gracioso; de uma forma estranha, mas era. – Eu lembro muito bem de suas palavras. "Se eu fosse mulher, as coisas seriam mais fáceis...!"

Sanji trincou os dentes.

Zoro estava sério desde o momento em que Ivankov apareceu, e continuou sério. Luffy observava da porta.

Os olhos do espadachim e do cozinheiro encontraram-se mais uma vez, enquanto Ivankov dramatizava a voz de Sanji, repetindo a fala de antes.

Não havia muito o que dizer. Zoro não era do tipo de fazer drama. Ele nunca havia feito nada a respeito porque sabia que determinadas coisas estavam fora de seu alcance. Nunca sequer pensou em colocar em risco a paz no bando para tentar algo com Sanji. Eles realmente brigavam o tempo todo, mas ainda eram amigos. Algo do gênero poderia facilmente destruir isso.

Portanto, para o bem maior, ele não tomou providências. Era melhor assim. Quem sabe, um dia.

Mas, aparentemente, Sanji pensava mais ou menos da mesma forma. Exceto pela parte do preconceito consigo mesmo.

– Cale essa boca – Sanji resmungou. – Nada vai ser mais fácil se eu for mulher. Tudo vai ser difícil igual. – Ele tragou o cigarro. – Apenas me transforme de volta.

Ivankov suspirou.

– Então está bem. Não se arrependa depois, menino.

Zoro tencionou sacar suas espadas quando Ivankov atingiu em cheio o peito de Sanji com suas unhas, mas Luffy o impediu na mesma hora. Sanji gritou de dor. – Mas Luffy—

– É assim que o poder do Iva-chan funciona. Não vai machucar.

Zoro recuou. Se Luffy estava dizendo, ele não tinha o que questionar.

Sanji se torceu um pouco no chão, segurando o abdômen e apertando como se estivesse com cólicas violentas. Ivankov ficou olhando o processo, tomando conta para que tudo corresse adequadamente. Vai que dá uma reviravolta no garoto. Luffy acabaria o matando.

Uns instantes em seguida, Sanji caiu de costas e estendeu os braços, abrindo os olhos lentamente para olhar para o céu. As bolhas do arquipélago dançavam sobre sua cabeça. Mexeu-se um pouco, e a primeira coisa que fez, foi bater uma das mãos no peito para verificar que os seios haviam desaparecido, e a outra no meio das pernas.

Sanji levantou num salto.

Zoro ficou olhando para ele, mas não conseguiu fazer isso muito tempo. No instante seguinte, o cozinheiro praticamente voava em sua direção e atirava-se em seu pescoço, apertando-o com força num abraço.

O espadachim inicialmente ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas acabou por fim largando suas katanas e abraçando-o de volta.

– E agora – Sanji sussurrou com sua voz grossa familiar. Tudo era familiar de novo. Mesmo que Zoro nunca o tivesse tocado daquela forma, dessa vez, parecia que estava certo. – Você me quer assim, Zoro?

Zoro sorriu.

– Cozinheiro idiota.

Ivankov pôs as mãos nos flancos e ficou olhando para os dois. Sanji estava com um dos braços encolhidos, e sua mão batia insistentemente nos três brincos na orelha esquerda de Zoro. O espadachim, por outro lado, tinha as mãos estacionadas na linha das calças sociais que Sanji usava, que agora adaptavam-se bem ao seu corpo. Eles sussurravam um para o outro, dando umas risadinhas ou xingando aleatoriamente.

– Mas o amor juvenil não é lindo, mugiwara-boy?

– Amor juvenil? – Luffy foi para perto de Ivankov, falando de boca cheia. – Tá falando do Zoro e do Sanji? – Ele deu uma boa gargalhada, divertindo-se genuinamente. Ivankov ficou confuso e baixou os olhos para olhar o garoto. – Tá mais pra amor de dois imbecis, isso sim.


End file.
